Gray Fox Awakens
by TheWatcherWriter
Summary: First fan fiction I posted onto deviantart under TheWatcherWriter account. It's the most popular so I thought I'd put it up here too.


I awoke, screaming, but no sound came out. The pain was immense, I could feel every inch of my body heaving with the effort to support me, crying out in pain as it did so. I couldn't see; my eyes had been covered with some kind of blindfold. Or had they? I couldn't tell if my eyes were covered or if they were even there. I had trouble knowing which part of my body existed and which didn't. I realised I was being spoken to. The voice was faint and my ears couldn't pick it up very well over the ringing in my ears.

"You should be dead."

My body stiffened, I remembered. Zanzibar. But then... how?

"You have performed well, I'd expect that from a Fox. How are you feeling?"

I opened my mouth and made a gasping, gurgling sound. I heard an intake of breath as she gasped.

"This is amazing..." Footsteps as she walked away from me.

I thought. "I should be dead. Why am I not dead?" I couldn't decide if this new life was a good or a bad thing. The plus side was, I was alive. The downside is, I can't move, see or speak and my body feels like it has blown up then stuck together with boiling hot glue.

She returned by my side and injected something into my arm.

"There, that should stop any pain you might be feeling."

If I could laugh, I would of. She has no idea about the pain I was in. However, the jag seemed to work and I felt a warm sensation draining my body of any hurt it had been feeling.

"There is very bad swelling all over your body, mostly in your face, which is why you can't open your eyes yet."

I lay very still.... not that I could have done otherwise.

"I'm not sure why you cannot speak. I think your larynx has been damaged, in which case, I'l have an artificial one made up for you."

I breathed deeply, then I realised my chest was moving involuntarily, I must be hooked up to some kind of machine.

"You should get some sleep, the painkillers will help that, don't try to avoid it."

I suddenly felt very tired, I listened to her move about the lab for a bit, then dozed off.

--------------------------------

I woke up again, my eyelids opened up a little. I was shocked to see everything in a much different way then I had before. The light blinded me, everything was so bright, too bright. I closed my eyes and moaned.

I felt someone touching my arm, it was that woman again. She spoke softly.

"Can you hear me? Don't try to move your head, it will hurt too much."

I made a grunting noise. She spoke again, seeming excited.

"Can you speak?"

I opened my mouth and breathed out a word.

"L--Light" It shocked me to hear a robotic voice speaking out.

Her grip tightened. Her breathing was fast.

"This is so exciting! These results will prove revolutionary!"

She turned and scribbled something down in a notebook near me.

"I'm sorry about the light, I can't do much about that yet." She spoke kindly and put a soft blindfold over my eyes. "That should stop any light disturbing you, I will develop an artificial eye for you. Do you know you were asleep for 6 weeks just there? I was worried you wouldn't wake up again. The voice seems to be working fine, but I need to adjust it to return it to your normal voice frequency." She seemed to enjoy speaking to me. I could hear excitement bubbling in her voice.

"Pain, please..." Again that robotic voice...

She tapped a few buttons on a keyboard and I felt pain drain away.

"I have set up the nano-machines in your blood to release regular doses of pain-relief drugs into your body, if you need a booster, just say. I'll be close by and you are under constant surveillance."

I tried to move my hand to give her some kind of signal, the robot voice freaked me out, all I could manage was a twitch of the fingers. She noticed this.

"Don't try too hard, you are in a delicate state, movement will be hard for now but I'm working on that at the moment. You are doing very well for a dead man."

I stiffened, remembering that I should be dead.

"Like I said before, try to get some rest"

She walked out the room and I was alone, for what I could make out. I slipped into unconsciousness once more.

--------------------------------

I had a dream, I was walking through the snow of Alaska, looking for someone. The ground below me was moving, almost like a treadmill, so I didn't actually move any distance. I looked up and saw him. That man. My friend. My enemy. He was looking right at me. His eyes flashed in the sunlight.

"Snake," I said, "Help me."

He turned his back on me and the world started to turn black.

"No! Snake!" I started to run towards him, only to watch him move farther and farther away.

I woke up, covered in a horrible tingling sensation and screaming loudly. I heard frantic muttering.

"Shut it off. Shut it off now!" The tingling stopped and was replaced by an aching in my muscles. Someone rushed to my side.

"Fox. I mean, Frank... Are you okay?!" The voice was hard for me to pick up, I turned my head and opened my eyes. I realised, my head was now concealed in a type of mask thing, everything I saw was a shade of orange, at least now the light was not so blinding.

"My muscles, they ache....... As if...... I'd been running" I gasped out the words, relieved to find they were spoken in my own voice.

The woman smiled slightly at me in pity. She had such beautiful eyes, filled with kindness.

"I'm sorry Frank, we went too far. The experiment was to try and get your muscles to work, we'll carry it out another time when you are stronger."

She straightened up and typed in some codes into a nearby machine then she left me alone in the room with a few other researchers. The aches left me. I looked round the room, it was filled with many machines and medical equipment. There were many different types of monitor next to me; heart monitor, one to regulate breathing, nano-machine activity, brain activity monitor and many others... I looked round and my eye was attracted to a window which looked into the room. In the window, I saw a woman. She looked familiar. Long, brown hair and an elfish shaped face. It was her! Naomi! She looked at me and her eyes were filled with sadness, she turned and left. I opened my mouth but the sedatives in the painkillers were already taking effect. I fell asleep once more, many things running through my mind...

--------------------------------

The dream started again last night, only now I was in a small dark room. I was tied onto a chair and someone was tied behind me. I heard a laugh and looked up to see Big Boss. He walked behind me to the person tied to the chair at my back. I tried to turn and see him but I couldn't see... all I saw was a man leaning against the wall... it was him... again. Snake. I opened my mouth to try and speak to him but no sound came out, he lit up a cigarette. I desperately tried to talk, to tell him I was sorry for what I had done, but I couldn't make a sound. The person behind me was released and ran round to my side. I saw it was Naomi, as young as she had been when I found her all those years ago after killing her parents. She spoke to me.

"Why brother? Why'd you kill them?" Her eyes filled up with tears.

Big Boss returned, and looked at me. Then he left the room and dragged Snake and the girl away. I pulled frantically at the ropes holding me, still willing myself to speak. No sound. The door opened again and Big Boss walked back in, he walked up to my chair and cut the ropes free then threw me to the ground.

"Go." Was all he said.

This time, when I woke up, the woman was leaning over me, adjusting something on my arm. I looked at her. She didn't realise at first and when she saw me, she jumped.

"Oh! Goodness....." She smiled that kind smile. "I didn't notice you had awakened." She finished with my arm and looked very pleased.

"You now have complete control in that arm... Hopefully."

I lifted my hand, surprised it came up so easily. I made a fist and then unmade it, then I looked at it in wonder. The doctor was beaming at me. She wrote down what she could see.

"You are doing very well Frank, I'm very pleased with you." She kept smiling as she finished writing her notes. My eyes were filled with amazement as I moved the limb I thought I had lost forever. The doctor smiled at me again.

"What's your name?" I asked. "What should I call you?"

She looked surprised. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't realise I hadn't told you... call me.... Doctor Clark." I nodded at her and moved my lips into a smile, then I realised I had the mask on, so she didn't see.

"Well," She got up, "It's getting late, I'll be back tomorrow and start work on your other arm." She waved, turned and left the room. I lay my head down on the pillow and gazed up at the ceiling. I must have started to doze off because I didn't notice the other woman enter the room. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and saw that she was standing over me. Naomi.

My body froze up and I started to shake violently, yelling and twitching. She looked startled and quickly left the room. Seconds later, doctors arrived at the scene and managed to control my twitching limbs. I looked over to the window to see if Naomi was there, but she had gone. The sedative levels in my blood were increased and I fell asleep.

--------------------------------

The dream I had during this sleep was patchy, I don't remember most of the details. I was in a swamp, armed with a sword. Soldiers were running at me from all angles. I managed to kill most of them with some fancy footwork and delicate slashes, however, they caught me. I don't remember what happened after that but I remember the electrocution part. I had large metal blocks strapped to my arms and legs and a current was being passed through them. It felt so real, almost as if....

I jolted awake and discovered that the sensation was indeed real. My legs and arms were being shocked and I could see the sparks dancing across my torso as the currents met one another. I winced, disliking the tingling sensation like a bad case of 'pins and needles.' I saw that Doctor Clark was not here. I panicked, not sure who was testing me. One of the doctors looked over and could see my panic, he left the room and returned some time later with the Doctor. I let out a sigh of relief and she comforted me with some reassuring words.

"Your doing fine, this will take only a few more minutes... after we have finished this, we can consider nerve damage in your legs." She smiled, but kept her distance, as sparks were flying off me. I grimaced and nodded, trying to persevere with this extreme discomfort I was in. She walked over to the machine with the other researchers and busied herself with some tools. Suddenly, my leg kicked out, I looked down at it in a mix of shock and amazement. I focused my attention and moved the leg at the knee, bending it slightly. The Doctor looked up and witnessed this.

"Did you do that yourself?" She shared my amazement, "Quick! Switch off the machine!" The electricity stopped flowing and the aching started. I ignored it and moved my leg again. The Doctor's mouth stretched into a huge grin.

"Well done Frank! Can you move anything else?"

I tried to lift my other limbs with little success, I was disappointed.

"Oh well... But that is surely something!" She scribbled down some notes in the book on the desk next to her.

"I'll sedate you, then operate on the other limbs tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded. She smiled and left the room, followed by the researchers some time later. Then door swung shut. Moving those two limbs fascinated me for a good few minutes until the door opened again and Naomi walked in. I stopped moving. She came and sat next to me on a stool near the bed. She looked into my eyes. Through the mask, I looked back, only I saw her parent's eyes staring back at me, so I looked away.

"Frank... look what they've done to you..." She reached out a hand and put it towards my face.

"I-I...." She glanced away. There was a silence. "I have to leave, I shouldn't be here." She got up hurriedly, I could see tears in her eyes.

"Wait!" I called out, but it was too late, she had gone.

--------------------------------

A lot of time must have past while I was resting, because when I awoke, I

could see snow falling outside. I looked round. Nobody here. Odd.

I yawned and stretched, then the concept of what I had just done hit me. I lifted my arms down and looked at my palms, I saw they had been covered with small indentations and nodules as if something were to fit onto them.

No way....

Proper control? I tested to see what other parts could work and was amazed to find all of my body parts were moving correctly, each covered in similar holes and nodules. I attempted to sit up, but a shooting pain went through my head, blinding me the pain was so intense. I grasped my head and groaned loudly. The Doctor came in and rushed over to my side.

"Your awake!" She seemed shocked, yet relieved. "We performed surgery a few weeks back, you were recovering fine then you started to act strangely... we had to sedate you." She looked worried. "Are you hurt?"

I moved my hands down as the pain subsided.

"Yes." I whispered hoarsely. "Just... a headache...." She tutted and typed something into the computer in front of her. The nano-machines were activated and released pain-killers into my bloodstream.

"Odd," She said, "We weren't considering any side effects.... Just tell us if the headaches continue, alright?" She put on a comforting smile. I nodded. A few scientists arrived and looked at me with a shocked expression, they pulled the doctor away and one of them muttered to her angrily whilst the second restrained me by putting straps around my arms, legs and torso. I felt no need to stop him and allowed him to carry on.

"What are you doing?!" The doctor pushed the scientist away from me. "He's no danger! If he was he would have killed us by now!" The second scientist grabbed her arm and spoke harshly to her in a low voice I had trouble hearing. She glanced at him and her face paled. "W-what?" She stammered. "They can't! The results are too promising!" She looked at me. I was completely perplexed, I looked at the scientist who had restrained me and saw he was staring at me coldly. The doctor was rushed out the room by the scientist and the other followed shortly afterwards. I sat staring at the door, utterly confused. A moment later Naomi entered, she ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck. "Frank!" She sobbed into my shoulder. "T-they want to s-stop this program! T-they are going to get rid of you!" She wiped her eyes and looked at me.

"I need to help you. A few more days maybe and I can get you out. I'd say you have about a week before they try to dispose of you." She sniffed loudly. "I shouldn't be here. I can get you out don't worry." She pulled at the straps, then let go. "No, I'll do it soon. When I am properly prepared." She got up and walked towards the door, turning and looking at me once more before leaving the room. Silence filled the building as I stared at the door. Is what Naomi said correct? Were they really going to kill me? Naomi had said 'dispose' of me... I assumed that meant death. I pulled at the straps, but they were tightly held. Suddenly a pain shot through my head again. My vision blurred then disappeared again and I arched my back, straining the straps around me. ARRRGH! I cried out, the pain was so intense. I banged the back of my skull against the bed again and again, yelling and twisting my body, but nobody came. I was stuck. The pain grew stronger and I clenched my fists so hard my nails dug into my palms, drawing blood. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, I blacked out.

--------------------------------

I dreamt again that night. I was in the chair again, alone, in what seemed like a prison cell. I sat and looked at the wall, feeling a pounding in my head and my chest. I breathed heavily and my vision was blurred. Someone entered the cell. Big Boss. He walked up to me and undid my restraints. I looked up at him, he looked at me. There was something in his eyes... a sadness. It confused me, I hadn't seen that in his eyes before. He whispered into my ear, "Run." And handed me a sword.

There was something unusual about this, what it was, I couldn't tell.

He turned and left the cell. After a few moments, I got to my feet. This was followed by a shooting pain in my head. I doubled over and clutched it, screaming in pain. My cries must have attracted the guards for I heard shouting and people running down a corridor. I searched for somewhere to hide and eventually jumped up onto the window ledge. The guards entered the room. They weren't carrying weapons and seemed to be dressed in an unusual white uniform. I jumped down from the corner, drawing my sword in the air and sliced one of the man's throats. I then twisted round and stabbed the next in the stomach, then kicked him to the floor and ended him life by slicing off his head. The throbbing pain in my skull was subdued slightly. I glanced about, observing the mess that had been made, then decided to make my escape.

The corridor was empty, I checked one way then the other and started to make my way down the corridor, keeping close to the wall as I did so. I was passing a room when I saw through the window in the door, a kind of armour. It seemed to be my shape and size. I looked in but saw only one guard in the room. I clutched my sword and opened the door, managing to slice off the man's head before he even had a chance to turn round. My hand reached out and took down the armour, I realised it was in plates which seemed to click into the small holes and nodules I had noticed before on my body. It took a few moments for me to put on the whole suit. After I had finished, I felt stronger. I heard a noise and moved to the door with surprising speed. The noise I had heard was a cry of alarm, my victims must have been discovered. The man ran out the room and along the corridor, I waited until he reached the room I was in so I could end his life but he didn't seem to see me.

I was surprised. I looked down and realised my body had disappeared.

"Stealth Camouflage...." I muttered. My head throbbed and I nearly collapsed because of the pain. I regained my balance just as I heard thundering of footsteps as many people ran down the corridor. I clenched the sword's handle and stepped out to greet the first man by skewering him through the head with my sword. I lifted his limp body up and threw it into the surprised men behind him, knocking them down like skittles in a bowling alley. The next few men I killed swiftly with slashes and cuts of the blade, I moved gracefully and skillfully, remembering immediately the thrill of a battle. What confused me the most was the men's utter lack of self-defence as if they had no battle experience before.

The pain in my head was numbed as I sought out and killed all the guards in the area. I eventually came to a door, the last room that hadn't been searched by me. I opened the door and walked in. The room was dark, but I could hear heavy breathing and smell the fear. It felt so real, the blood clung in a sticky, smelly way all over my suit. I turned my head and my eyes saw three people hiding in the corner. I drew my sword and walked towards them, deactivating the stealth as I walked. The person closest to me screamed and tried to run away. He was dead before he took two steps. The second was grasping a man in her arms. Her mouth was moving, I heard no sound. I brought my sword over and sliced the man's neck, watching the blood spurt all over the walls and the woman who had been holding him. I lifted my gaze to the woman's face. She looked familiar. But my mind couldn't recall who she was. I took the sword and lifted it above my head. She closed her eyes and looked away, tears running down her face. I decided to bring the sword down and looked at her for a moment, trying desperately to remember her name. Nothing came to mind. I turned the blade over in my hands then quickly stabbed her in the stomach. She cried out and fell to the ground. I walked and stood over her, watching her writhe on the floor. Suddenly my head pounded violently, I turned to the wall and bashed it against it, trying to stop the pain. When I finally stopped I heard a sobbing, the woman beside me was crying. I looked down and what she was saying finally reached my ears.

"Wh--.... *cough* Why Frank..... I saved your life..... I.... saved.... your....."

Her eyes closed and she winced in pain. It was then I understood who she was.

The Doctor.

This was no dream.

This was real.

I stood and watched her die. I couldn't have saved her, the stab wound was fatal and probably punctured several major organs. She looked at me in pain before she died, a look I would remember forever... just like that girl's parents... She managed to sit up and lean against the wall, looking away all the time as she did so. It wasn't until she had propped herself against the wall that she opened her eyes and stared at me. Her eyes still held the kindness, only now they were filled with hurt and sadness. Her breathing was slow and irregular, she gasped and coughed, then she shuddered and closed her eyes. She was dead.

I destroyed the lab out of anger and sadness. In my pain, I had hallucinated and wiped out those who had looked after me for all these years and brought life back to my tortured soul. It sickened me and I hated myself.

--------------------------------

I stood and watched the burning laboratory, I had searched and looked at all the victims in the lab and was relieved to find Naomi was not among their numbers.... she must have escaped before... I assumed she was the 'Big Boss' that had rescued me whilst I was hallucinating...

I stood and watched until the building was just a pile of smoldering embers. Nobody noticed me. The police didn't see me, the firemen didn't see me. Nobody saw the shadow, hidden in the darkness.

I turned and made my way on a journey to find the only man I could who would save me from my misery. The same man who had killed me before would kill me again.

I went out to find Solid Snake.


End file.
